


Primrose

by ijustwantacue



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Camping, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 17:36:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13529235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ijustwantacue/pseuds/ijustwantacue
Summary: You never knew you'd find it.





	Primrose

I have been excited about this camping ever since it was announced on our flag ceremony last week. Freshmen like me will be partnered with seniors. They will serve as our guide since they already experienced this back when they were freshmen like us. It has been two months since I started high school but I haven't gain many friends. I can talk to my classmates to ask for assignments or to be pairs with me on a project, but I never really get to open up to anyone. In order to do that, we need common ground first. We need to establish our friendship through mutual like over a thing and develop that fondness into something deeper. I haven't found anyone in my class who likes the songs I listen to or takes pictures of landscapes on their free time.

I did, however, found one from the seniors.

His name is Im Jaebum, the president of the student council. Everyone knows him not only for that fact but also because he is fiercely sexy. He doesn't spare a gaze to anyone he doesn't know, not unless you're going to be punished for breaking a school rule. By then, you'll have to pray to the gods for the president not to be as ruthless as the rumours make him out to be. And that prayer won't work. He was able to have six students kicked out for various reasons, all in two months time. The school has been peaceful ever since.

Because of this, it's hard to believe that President Im actually has a soft side. Well, it isn't really much of a soft side but rather a side that can appreciate things. They think he sees the world in black and white, threatening or outright punishing anyone that goes against what's right. But no. One day, when I was sitting at the corner most part of the library, I saw him outside through the window. He was holding a camera and capturing the clouds above. I can't forget his smile when he checks out the picture. He seems to be fond of calm colours and I think it's because he himself has a calm soul, despite the otherwise appearance.

Also, during the flag ceremony when my class is assigned to lead, I was the one manning the sound system. We couldn't find the CD with the hymn we must sing that day. He showed up upon hearing our dilemma and told us to use his phone because he has the hymn downloaded there. I had to look for the specific file so I browsed his phone, expecting that it will be full of graduation marches or anything that you wouldn't normally find on a high schooler's phone. But then I read some of the songs names and couldn't help but feel amazed when I found familiar ones. He's the only one I know who has as much RnB songs as I do. It made me feel like we have some sort of connection.

Now, don't think I'm expecting anything to happen between me and President Im during the camping. I just want to give myself the chance to interact with different people. Maybe I will find someone in the seniors who likes the same things as me. It's impossible to befriend President Im so I can try on that person instead. We will be travelling in cars so I'll start with talking to whoever will become my seatmate.

* * *

Aside from being late because I stayed up until morning trying to pack up the whole house and didn't hear my alarm, I also didn't expect that it will rain. Way to start such an exciting day. I was already halfway to school when the clouds suddenly pour. I just walk to school and never learned to bring an umbrella so I'm thankful to have my hoodie as I ran the other half. I can see some students along with a few teachers waiting by the shed in front of our school. Everyone else is getting in the cars lined up in front of the shed so I quickly go to the nearest teacher.

"Oh, why didn't you use an umbrella?" she asks when I stopped in front of her. She probably saw me running from afar. I know her as Miss Cherry, the Home Economics teacher and facilitator of the camping.

"I don't have an umbrella," I answer while shrugging my hoodie off me. It's drenched but it was thick enough not to let my uniform get wet too. "Can I know which car I'm assigned to ride?"

"Oh, you're not assigned to ride anything. It's a bit of a first come, first serve basis. The students have decided which one they want to ride. Why don't you go find your friends? They might have a seat reserved for you."

Great. Except, I don't have friends.

"All the cars are full, ma'am. The only one available is ours."

His no nonsense voice almost makes me shiver. I can't help but look behind me and watch as President Jaebum walks towards us. The cars behind him are starting to drive away. So... where do I ride then?

"Alright, you go with us then," Miss Cherry tells me before turning to President Im, leaving me no chance to react. "Are we still waiting for any other student?"

"No, ma'am." President Im gives me a quick look. Oh my God, he looked at me. "She's the last one."

"Okay, let's get going then," Miss Cherry starts walking so I follow her at once, afraid to be walking at the same time with the intimidating president.

She leads us to the remaining car where the other teachers are getting on. It is a van, actually, and it can fit fourteen people at the back plus the driver and two passengers beside him. We, President Im and I, let the teachers get in first as respect. When the last teacher closes the door at the backseats, that's when I realise...

I have to ride with President Im at the passenger seats?

"Is that bag all you have?" I find him holding the door open for me. He's so full of manners. Some think it's romantic, while some thinks it's boring. Me? I think that's just how he is so they shouldn't look at it another way.

"Yes," I hug my backpack that will explode anytime now. I'm not good at packing, unlike him. He's carrying a backpack too but everything is probably arranged properly. I mean, at least he carries it with ease.

"Come on. We're getting left behind," he tilts his head to motion me.

I embarrassedly rush to my seat. I wanted to get in earlier but my body isn't functioning right. Having President Im around distracts me.

"Move a little so he can fit," the driver who is already in his seat tells me.

President Im is a big man. I mean, he's almost six feet. He's not lanky as his shoulders are wide and on the rare sight of his arms, I can swear he works out sometimes. This is also why he seems intimidating.

I move to the driver as close as I can so that President Im can have as much space as he needs. When he successfully settles, we are left with about five inches between us. As the driver starts the car, President Im takes his earphones out of his bag, plugs it on his phone, then puts it on. He leans on the window and stares outside. I can't help but think he's listening to some RnB and feeling that he's on some music video because of the rain's gloomy feel. That's what I do sometimes. But why would he do such a silly thing anyway?

"Miss," the driver calls so I snap my head to him. "Can you move a little? I might hit you when I change gears."

"Oh," I try to move my knees so he can manipulate the gear stick but he really can't avoid brushing against me. I know he doesn't mean to make me uncomfortable but he's still a stranger so it's not right. But moving farther would mean I'll be right beside President Im.

Suddenly, I feel a hand go around my shoulders and pull me to the right. Of course, I know it's none other than President Im but why would he do such intimate gesture?

"Let him drive comfortably. You can sit closer to me."

His voice sounds so good near my ears that I can't help but blush a little. He lets go of me right when I finally move a decent away from the gear but now I'm overly aware of how my skin feels against his clothes. I find myself crossing my arms so I won't touch his jacket. I also crossed my legs to not become in contact with his jeans. I'm wearing our short sleeve blouse and short skirt uniform with my backpack lying on my lap so he will probably think that I'm getting cold and not being sensitive of the fact that we're side by side.

"Are you cold?" he asks, just like I thought, but what I didn't think is that he will take off his jacket and give it to me before I can even reject!

"Uh... thank you," I mumble before putting his jacket over my shoulder.

I sense him looking at me so I look at him too. He sighs for whatever reason. "Don't you know how to wear a jacket?"

"Huh?"

He moves to get the jacket draped on my shoulder. Then he looks for the armhole and pulls my hand to go through it. Wait, he's helping me out on the jacket? Oh my god, he must be thinking I'm hopeless!

"I can manage," I say and put my other arm in. It's too big and I'm tempted to play at my sweater paws but I don't want him thinking I'm such a kid. I try to get my hair out of it but the sleeves are too long so I can't touch them.

Without a word, President Im scoops up my hair and pulls them out gently. I feel so pathetic.

"Thank you," I mumble again. He gives me a nod then goes back to looking out the window with his earphones on.

* * *

The force of the stop wakes me up. I look around groggily, trying to figure out why I'm surrounded by trees and Talay Riley singing on my right ear.

"Are you awake?"

I look beside me and see President Im's face. Wait... why is he... Oh my God! Where on our way to the camp site and I feel asleep leaning on him!

"We're here," he says while pulling an earphone from my ear. So I was listening to his music? How did this even happen?

"Wait," I pull the earphone back. He doesn't let go, well, why would he? It's his.

"What are you doing?" he asks as I look through my bag for a pack of tissue I knew I brought.

"Just a moment I'll wipe it with a tissue."

"You don't have to. It's okay," he pulls it away again and since I'm only holding it loosely, he successfully takes it. Then he puts it on his ear. Shouldn't he be conscious about me using it before? "Come on. Everyone's already there."

He starts walking away so I hurriedly sling my bag to one of my shoulders and follow him. I stay two steps behind. He has his bag slumped over his wide shoulder, not bothering to sling it properly at all.

And they say he's a man of righteousness huh? Look how badass he looks with the way he holds his bag. Or is it just me crushing on him? Wait, I have a crush on President Im?!

* * *

"Here's your itinerary," Miss Cherry hands me the last leaflet she has. The first page has the title of our camping. Inside is a schedule of activities and on the very bottom is a list of things we need to find on the treasure hunt.

The treasure hunt is the highlight of this camping. Students build teamwork and create memories through it. The winners also has free cake from the cafeteria every month too. The rules are simple: throughout the whole camping, they must look for the items listed on their itinerary. By the end of the camping, each team will show the items they gathered to the facilitator. The team with the most items wins.

I scan the list and smile. I have almost all of this and I think I'll be able to find the others. The only difficult ones are the primrose and the printed picture of someone you love. I think there are primroses somewhere in the forest but I'm not sure if we're allowed to go there. The picture is a bit hard too. I didn't bring pictures of my family but I did bring a Polaroid camera. Maybe I can take a group picture of everyone here and pass it as people I love.

"We're a team."

I look back and see a familiar face. Well, I knew from the voice that it's him anyway. President Im points at the number on top of my itinerary. I was too focused on the list that I forgot to look for my partner first.

He shows me his itinerary and sees the same number. Oh no! We're a team?!

"We're the last ones to arrive so I guess they just team us up," he explains, probably because I look confused of what kind of fate I have. I have spent the whole ride with President Im and now I'm going to spend the whole camp beside him too? How do I survive?

"Do you... not like it?" he asks so my eyes widen. "I can ask someone to switch with me so you can have a better partner if—"

"No! No, it's not like that. I was just surprised," I assure him since he looks upset that someone dares to reject him. And it's the truth anyway. It's not like I don't want him as partner. I just didn't expect it. "I'm fine. I'm good. We're partners. Okay."

He looks at me for a while, probably wondering why this little girl is sputtering gibberish. Don't worry; I'm wondering too. "Alright then. The others are already settling in their tents so let's start assembling ours."

"Sorry?" I ask in confusion.

"It's a camping. We're sleeping in tents," he puts up the bag he's holding and from the picture, it seems to be the tent to be assembled. "I already have ours. Teammates are supposed to sleep together."

Ours. Together. Why do those words make my blood go to my face? Oh my God.

"Oh—no, I didn't mean—The tent is spacious. I'm not going to touch you. Don't worry!" he stutters. I probably look so shocked so he thought I was thinking of something... wrong.

"Yes, of course, I'm sorry," I say, mirroring his embarrassed reaction.

Again, how do I survive?

* * *

President Im starts assembling the tent while I read the instructions to him. I told myself not gush on how manly he looks like holding those poles and everything. But I didn't actually have to plea myself to calm down because rather, I find it hard to contain my smile of adoration.

He's a mess. He's so clumsy; I got tempted to help him for a moment or five. I don't want to embarrass him so I just subtly point out what to do. He seems so proud of his work when he finally gets it done. He lets me settle in first, so right after I get in the tent and make sure he's not outside to hear me, I laugh my heart out. He's so cute! I can't believe he'll be like that!

The camp proceeds as planned. There are games when classes are against each other, then the whole freshmen against the seniors, then the girls against the boys. We eat lunch with the students who drew the same colour as we do. I didn't get to be teams with President Im today, but that's alright. We're the real team anyway. And at least I got the chance to get to know some students. It's fun.

* * *

It's around five when Miss Cherry tells us to get some rest before we gather for the bonfire. That's the best part of the camp, according to everyone. We have two hours to spare, as we're told to return around seven in the evening, so I decide to spend it finding things for the treasure hunt. Maybe I can ask President Im if he has a developed picture of someone he loves.

Hm... that will be interesting. President Im doesn't seem to be the sentimental type but he's been breaking stereotypes. Who knows, maybe he has a picture of his mom or his cat? I saw him petting a stray cat once when I was going home. I watched for a moment until I saw him pick it up and walk away.

Wait, but I can't ask him that. He'll find it creepy that I was stalking him! Maybe I can just proceed to my plan earlier of taking a picture of everyone at the bonfire later.

With my Polaroid camera in mind, I enter our tent. President is inside, his lean muscles in view as he is changing his shirt. Our eyes meet and I feel my breathing getting knocked out.

"Oh my God! I'm sorry!" I almost lose my balance but manage to exit abruptly in a moment of shock. I hold onto my chest, feeling my heart beating so loud at the unprecedented sight. I need to calm down before he goes out and find me shaking!

"Are you going to change too?"

Christ, how is he done so fast? I'm still not over it! I look at him and he seems not to be bothered about the me walking—I mean, crawling in while he's changing. Maybe I'm just being naïve and it's really nothing to him? I mean he's matured and I'm just some girl who doesn't even have friend so how on Earth am I supposed to be used to seeing someone else's body?

"I, uh, yes," I manage to answer. Great.

"Okay. I want to discuss about the treasure hunt so I'll wait for you."

"Oh, I was going to ask you about it too. I have some of the stuffs already so maybe you can provide for the missing ones or I can look for them somewhere in the camp."

"That's great. We can look for them together later."

"Later?"

He points at the tent. "Well, you still have to change, right? And you look exhausted. You need to rest a bit."

I consciously fix my hair. I know for sure it's a mess because of all the games earlier. And hell, I probably reek of sweat. He seems to be tired from the games too but he looks fresh even after just changing his shirt. He smells good too. Not that I'm smelling him directly, alright. The breeze just gives me a whiff of it.

"I'll wait here outside," he snaps me back to my senses. "Go ahead."

"Oh, right," my God, I always get distracted!

* * *

After changing—I incidentally wear a white shirt like the one he has—I go out to discuss the treasure hunt with him. There are twenty things and I have eleven of them. President Im—I mean, Jaebum, like what he insists I call him—has seven so we're only missing two. They're the ones I assumed would be hard: the photo and the primrose. He said it's too bad he didn't get to bring his newly printed photos of his cats. He had them developed so he'll have a canister fully available for the camp.

Our conversation starts there. He talks about his three cats, two of them were strays which gave him the scars on his wrist. He says it's funny how some thinks he's metal to have scars like that, that he probably did something dangerous to earn them, but it's actually from playing with cats. From there, he tells me about liking photography; the sky being his main theme. I find myself watching him intently, smiling every now and then.

When we finally get to talk about the remaining things we need, he says it will be a great idea if I proceed on my plan. I can handle the photo while he finds the primrose in the forest. I disagree on that, saying that it's almost night so it's dangerous for him to go alone. I offer to come with him, since the bonfire is still in an hour, and with much insisting he finally gives in.

It really amuses me how soft he is when everyone talks about how frigid he seems. I feel proud to see his real side. I wonder if he lets everyone get to know him like this. If not, what makes him think he can be this comfortable to me? Is it because I seem too simple?

* * *

I let Jaebum take the lead. There's a trail in the forest so I guess it's safe to wander. It's still part of the camping grounds anyway. There's a picture of the primrose flower on the itinerary so I just look around for something yellow to catch my eye. It's pretty hard since the sun is setting and everything the light touches seems to glow of bright yellow.

"Can you still see?"

I didn't even notice that Jaebum had stopped to check me. But why is he asking if I can see? It's not like it's really dark now.

"I actually saw you at the library before," he says before turning around to continue walking. "I remember you wearing glasses so I thought you'll have a hard time seeing things without them."

"Oh," I just answer. He saw me then and remembers that I wear glasses? When was this anyway? When I also saw him taking picture of the sky? He must be very observant. "I only need glasses when reading a lot of stuffs. I can still see clearly right now but things get pretty blurry after I overuse my eyes in the dark."

"Is that so? Then walk beside me, not behind me. You'll find it hard to see the way soon. There are no lights here so we'll rely to the flashlights."

Flashlight. I forgot about mine, geez. I move to walk beside him but still keep distance.

* * *

We keep on walking the trail until the sun finally goes down. The stars fill the sky and I find myself admiring them. The stars can't be seen this clearly at the city so it's fascinating. I don't even have to worry about not bringing my flashlight because the moonlight is enough to make things clear. And Jaebum is with me anyway.

Wait... where is he? I swear he's just beside me!

"Jaebum?" I call out calmly. Maybe he's just around. It's not even a minute since I look up the sky.

"Jaebum?" I call, now louder, and I start walking back the trail. If he went on, I would've seen him on the straight path but there's no light. The safest thing to do is go back.

This is the moment I blame my imagination for being too wide. We've walked the forest but now that it's dark, I start to think there are monsters waiting for the right time to attack me. There are little noises, probably by the wild animals around, and though we were assured that the camping ground is safe, what if there are bears or lions here?

The wind howls and I just want to get out of here. Please.

"Jaebum! Where are you?" I ask worriedly. He couldn't have left me in the middle of the forest so something must've happened. What if an animal attacked him? Oh my God, I should've stopped us from going here. I knew it'll get dark soon. And I forgot my flashlight so I can't even look for him!

Through my almost falling tears, I see smoke from afar. The bonfire! The bonfire is starting so everyone will be busy. I need to find Jaebum.

"Jaebum! If you're around, please just answer! Are you okay?" I shout out foolishly. I've been calling him for a while so he should've answered. Where is he? What happened to him? What should I do?

I hear rustling from the trees. "Jaebum?"

No answer.

"Jaebum, is that you?"

The rustling hastens. Someone—something is coming, running to me!

"Hey."

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" I run away as soon as I feel something touch my shoulder from behind. I don't bother to look where I'm going. I don't want to die. Where is Jaebum? We need to get out of here!

I find myself falling to the ground. I manage using my hands to stop the fall but I feel a sting on my ankle. I tripped on a branch. Great. I remember avoiding these branches earlier with Jaebum's help. Now I need another help from them.

"Are you okay?!" Jaebum's voice comes from behind so I look. From the moonlight, I can make out his frame but since there are tears on my eyes, both from the fear of losing him and the unknown creature earlier, I can't see him properly. "What happened? Are you hurt?"

The thing is, I'm the type to cry harder when asked if I'm hurt.

"What's wrong?! Where does it hurt? Can you stand up? Talk to me!" he sounds in panic. I should be the one in panic!

"You were gone! What happened to you? I was so worried!" I manage to say amidst my sobbing.

"What?" he seems confused. "Then why are you crying? Were you scared? Why did you run?"

"I was trying to find you! I was scared I lost you!"

"That's why I immediately came when I heard you screaming my name. But you ran away."

"I didn't know it was you, moron! I didn't have a flashlight and you didn't turn on yours! How am I supposed to know it's not the monster that swallowed you?!"

He looks at me disbelievingly, with a little amusement in his eyes. I know he wants to laugh. He clears his throat to hide it. I probably look pathetic right now! "The battery of the flashlight died. I didn't want to shout back because that would wake the squirrels I found on one of the trees nearby. Did you really think a 'monster' swallowed me?"

"Who knows what's inside this forest?!" I defend though it's useless.

"You were seriously crying because of that?"

Now I feel ashamed. What will he think about me? I cried because I couldn't see him? I'm such a kid! I should get up to stop looking like one. But wait... "Of course not! I'm not even crying a lot. My foot just hurts because I tripped!"

"Which foot?" he quickly asks and looks at my sneakers.

"The right one," I point.

He reluctantly tries to move it but he seems afraid to hurt me even more. "We can't check it here since it's dark and we can't do first aid. I'll have to carry you back to the camp."

"What—" he's already positioning himself in front of me. "Wait, no! Can't you just go to the camp alone and ask them to come get me?"

He looks at me intently. "May I ask why you didn't go to the camp and ask them to find me when you thought I was missing?"

I furrow my forehead. "Because you might be just near and I can't just leave you here alone."

"Then I can't leave you alone too, right? And it's not like you're missing. I can carry you." He turns his back on me. "Get on."

"No," I insist. I can't make him carry me!

"We'll get demerits if we don't attend the bonfire. Come on, the camp is near. See the smoke? It won't bother me, if that's what you're thinking."

"No," I repeat with finality.

He faces me, his face asking. I've seen this a lot of times, when he's about to punish someone. Uh oh. "You really won't get on?"

"I really won't," I answer bravely.

Then I shriek when he scoops me in his arms.

"Then just hold on," he says before walking.

Since I have no choice, I just look around and calm myself. The stars above are gorgeous even though there's smoke covering some of them. The trees actually look mysterious, the whole forest does. It's not scary at all. Or maybe it's because I'm not alone anymore.

"Hold on tightly," Jaebum says while adjusting his hold on me. He's probably finding it hard since he's holding some stuffs too. Why is he such a gentleman?

"I don't even want to be carried," I mutter to myself.

Of course, he hears. We're the only ones here and it's eerily quiet. "Then should I let go?"

"No!" I wrap my arms around his neck when he threatens to loosen his hold. Jeez, he really won't make idle threats. Or is this his way of playing around? Maybe that's why people think he's scary. They don't get his humour. "Don't scare me. I get scared easily."

"So I've learned. Don't struggle then. We're almost there. Just hold on to me if you don't want to fall."

Falling. That's something hard to stop, isn't it?

* * *

We get to the camp and everyone notices us right away. They haven't started the main program during the bonfire since they need the student council president to say some things. Well, he arrives on time but he can't fulfil his role since his partner, yours truly, messed up. He puts me down on the nearest tree stump.

"She sprained her right foot and bruised her knee," he quickly explains when our school nurse and Miss Cherry comes to check on me. The other students are behind them but the teachers are telling them to go back to the bonfire.

"Take her to the clinic inside the building. We'll bring you food and water. You can skip the bonfire and rest but I need an explanation later," Miss Cherry says.

"Thank you," Jaebum replies before turning to me, ready to carry me again.

"I can try to walk," I say but he doesn't even listen to me.

* * *

Jaebum puts me down on the first bed and pulls the stool under it so he can sit. He makes me try to straighten my leg but it hurts because of the bruise on my knee. So I let my feet dangle from the edge while he's in front of me, preparing some bandages.

"I'll take off your shoe," he warns me and I nod. He very gently removes my sneakers but I can't help but wince a little. He keeps on making shush sounds, as if I'm a kid he's trying to calm down. Well, I might as well be because I really did calm down.

His hands go to my socks so I panic. "Can't I leave my socks on?"

"No. I have to check it now so we can treat it right away."

"I can't let you see my foot!"

"It's just a foot. Did you hear me complaining when you saw my body earlier?"

Does he have to remind me of that? This guy really shocks me all the time. So even though he hast a soft side, he really does have a side that you can't disobey. I feel lucky to see them both but I can't believe he doesn't care that I saw his body.

He takes my sock off and slowly puts my foot on his leg so he can examine it properly. The fabric of his jeans tickles me but this is not the time to giggle.

"It's not like I ask to see it," I mumble as he checks my ankle. He looks up to me for clarification. "Your body, I mean. I didn't know you were changing. Sorry."

"Well, if I won't ask for your foot, how can we treat it?" he retorts.

"The nurse can treat it."

"I can treat it."

I sigh. Fine, go ahead and treat it. I don't have a say in this anyway.

He does things expertly. I couldn't even feel a pain from his touch because of how gentle it is. He wraps my foot on a bandage before cleaning my scratches. And here's where we have a problem.

"Aw!" I say when the cotton touches my wound.

"Aw!" and he says that when I accidentally knees his forehead!

I'm hopeless, oh my God. I just want to crawl on a hole. "Sorry!"

Jaebum's jaw clenches, his lips on a tight line. I'm so sure he'll snap at me but then, he sighs. "I'm trying to help you. Do you hate me that much?"

"I didn't mean it. I'm really sorry. How can I even hate you? You're too nice," I couldn't stop myself from saying.

He stares at me, figuring out what I mean again, maybe. But that's just that. I don't know why I said it too. He looks away and moves his stool closer. "Stay still so it won't hurt. And also not to hurt me again too."

He holds my leg gently, too gently that I fight back the goosebumps that are about to come. He treats my wounds and of course, couldn't help to touch my skin since I'm still wearing skirt. It feels too intimate, given that we only ever talked today, but that's just me being silly. He has to treat me because he feels responsible. I should shoo away these thoughts.

"Hey there, you guys."

We both look by the door. The nurse—her name is Kristen, if I remember it right—is with Miss Cherry. Jaebum says he can talk to our facilitator so I should go ahead and rest. Nurse Kristen checks on me while Jaebum goes out with Miss Cherry. The nurse compliments Jaebum's first aid skills. She says I should spend the night here since it's hard to walk back to the camp.

She leaves me to eat but I don't want to eat without Jaebum. It's the least I can do for everything he's done.

"Oh, why haven't you eaten yet?" he asks when he comes back and finds our food untouched. "Do you need me to feed you?"

"No, silly. I just waited for you."

He seems surprised, I don't know if because I said he's silly or because I waited. But I called him moron earlier so maybe it's the latter.

* * *

If I remember it correctly, I was reading our itinerary and thinking of ways to get the last two missing items. Jaebum left me to get my bag so I can clean up. But I probably fell asleep in the middle of thinking so I wake just as the sun is rising. I feel something soft on my fingertips so I open my eyes.

I remember things correctly so can someone care to enlighten me why Jaebum is sleeping here?

He has his head resting on his arms, his face on my view. His cheeks looks squishy, squeezed like that. He must've changed clothes since he's now wearing a black longsleeves.

My fingers have been unconsciously playing with his hair.

The morning breeze kisses me, so I realise that he must be feeling cold. I carefully take the sheets off me and put it on him instead.

I should clean up so I pick up my bag and look for things. The first thing I see though is my Polaroid camera. Something is pushing me to use it. To take a picture of the adorable boy sleeping soundly just beside me.

I slowly position myself. The sunlight is peeking through the window, making him look so soft.

I click.

Light flashes.

WHY DIDN'T I TURN THE FLASH OFF?

Jaebum stirs. I quickly put my camera in my bag, along with the developing Polaroid. I watch as Jaebum looks around, trying to grasp reality. He sees me and blinks. I smile at him awkwardly.

"What was that?" he asks groggily, his voice laced with sleep.

"What was what?" I ask back innocently.

"A light flashed," he says, rubbing his eyes.

"Really? Probably just the sunlight," I lie. Great.

He makes stretches while I gather my things. I'll check out the picture later. Right now, I probably look like a cavegirl. Jaebum seems still out of his mind but he's awake regardless. He spaces out every now and then.

"Are you feeling better?" he asks.

"Yeah, I think I can walk. At least to the bathroom. I need to clean up," I start standing up.

"Okay. Try it," he moves so I can pass.

Since I'm barefoot, the floor feels too cold on my feet. But that helps soothe away the stings. There are still some but they're bearable.

"Are you sure you're okay? You're sweating. You don't have to push yourself. I can help you," Jaebum is right beside me.

"No, I can do this. I can't burden you all the time."

"What burden? The camp is supposed to enhance teamwork. Helping each other isn't a burden."

I stop my elderly-like walking. "But I never did anything to help you."

He just smiles.

* * *

The camp is almost finished. Good thing the last games only involve thinking and I'm with Jaebum so everything went fine. Miss Cherry says it's time to evaluate teams to find out who wins the treasure hunt. We'll go to the building by pairs.

Since we're the last pair, we've heard from the others that they were asked what they learned about each other. I make up an answer while we wait for our turn. I also look back to everything that has happened.

Jaebum is also thinking deeply. Some would assume he's plotting a murder with such aura but after learning how he really is, I find myself smiling. It's actually pretty cute when he spaces out.

He must've sensed my staring so he turns to me. Instead of looking away, I smile at him. There's nothing to be afraid of. He's Jaebum. He's understanding and kind.

He smiles back.

* * *

"He's very reliable," I answer swiftly. "I can say that he will be a great leader because he has the initiative and he can will others to do what must be done. Which is great because some people can be stubborn. He knows what's right so he leads them to it."

Miss Cherry gives us a meaningful look. "And you learned this because?"

"She's stubborn," Jaebum answers. I wait for him to add anything else but, is that the only thing he learned about me? Geez.

"Okay, what about the treasure hunt?" Miss Cherry finally asks. We put everything we have on her table and she counts them. "You only lack two. That's great."

"Actually," I take the Polaroid I've been keeping on my pocket. It took me some time to convince myself but the camp is ending so this is the only chance. "Here's one of them. So we're only missing one."

Miss Cherry takes the picture from me. She stares at it, then her gaze turns to Jaebum. Jaebum looks at her, wondering why she's staring back and forth to him and the picture.

"We're asking for a picture of someone you love," Miss Cherry reminds me.

"Yes," I answer calmly.

"This is a picture of Jaebum," she states, making Jaebum's head turn to me. I don't look at him though, afraid I won't be able to answer straight anymore.

"Yes," I say once again.

There's silence and I know they're waiting for me to elaborate the confession. I can't though. I don't even know when I decided to love him. That I love him. I just know that I've been interested in him all this time and after spending a day with him, I find myself falling.

He's not perfect. He's nothing like what they thought he would be. And I'm glad.

"Okay..." Miss Cherry finally breaks the silence. "I guess you guys have things to talk about so why don't you go ahead? You're tied with Jackson's team; they also miss one."

"We're not missing anything."

This time, I turn to Jaebum. He's taking something from his bag. I plan to look away when he looks up but the primrose he's holding takes my attention.

"You found it?" I exclaim. When did he? We've been together all day.

"That's why I went missing for a couple of minutes last night. Remember, when you were crying so hard because you thought a monster ate me?"

"Ugh, shut up!"

"You'll probably think I'm missing again if I don't speak," he laughs and I join too. Why was I so stupid? But then, he moves closer and puts the flower by my ear. I can't say anything because he's too close. "I picked this up so we can win but it suits you better."

"I took the Polaroid while you were sleeping. Sorry if I wake you," I admit.

"It's alright. It's your face that I first see anyway," he says while patting my head.

"Don't worry, you win," we hear Miss Cherry say and only remember she's there. "Primrose came from the Latin word primus, meaning first. It's laced with the words youth, young love, and bashfulness. It means 'I can't live without you.'"

"I guess we really found it then," Jaebum says without taking his eyes of me. This time, I'm the one who smiles.


End file.
